Hiding in plain sight
by KaeLaBijoux
Summary: 1856. Elena a girl of upper class society ends up having to run for her life. After getting away, she has to learn how to survive in the complicated world that is the Salvatore Plantation. A mess of problems head her & Damons way. D/E!
1. Chapter 1

**I seriously had this idea in the middle of the night. The entire story line inside my head already. First time that has ever happened! So updates shouldnt take too long to pump out. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

A jolt in the carriage startled the pair inside. Elenas brown eyes glanced out the glass window for a second then found the large cerulean blue orbs of her Spanish nanny staring at her. Marisol heard two taps and moved so fast it startled her frozen in her seat. Two Taps. No. It..couldnt be.

"Mamisol?" Elena tried to swallow the lump in her throat as fear began to creep up. Elena knew what she was doing but she had never, not once thought it would be necessary Watching the older lady reach under her seat she pulled out a tan peasants dress and a white apron with red flowers stitched along the bottom hem. As Marisol moved Elena pulled her dress off with numb fingers. Stuffing her pretty green silk dress into a small brown bag along with a small pouch of gold coins. Marisol pulled the tan dress over her quickly and made eye contact with Elena. Her heart hammering in her small 8 year old body.

"Elena. Darling.. you know what you have to do. You slip through the hatch..Im.." Elena stared at her face knowing it may be the last time she would see her nanny. Marisol took in a shaking breath as she pulled Elenas hair back and tied it up. "You are going to run into the woods, find the plantation we passed not too long ago. You will be safe. When I have their attention. Run. Run fast and whatever you hear dearest dont look back. Dont turn back. Dont stop."

Elena clutched the emergency bag in her hands and nodded. "I love you Mama.." Tears leaked down both of their faces. Marisol kissed her forehead and pulled a chain off her neck and placed it around Elenas neck. It was the locket of her and Marisol. Elena whimpered as she clutched at the front of her nannies dress. "I love you too baby now down you go." The hatch lifted and Elena was peeled off Marisol and pushed under the carriage. The hatch closed and she knew..that would be the last time she ever saw her nanny. Finally after a second she could glanced around spotting the horses feet at the front moving back and forth. There was cloth covering most of the bottom of the carriage to hide her from the outside. Elena could see a few of the guards legs struggling with other pairs of legs.

The carriage door opened and she could see Marisols feet touch the ground. Marisol paused and began to scream and took off running into the woods the other way. Elena covered her mouth listening to the elder women scream. Glancing away she watched other pairs of legs run off. This was it. Run.

Elena pushed out from under the carriage and began running the opposite way into the woods. As her feet carried her into the woods, she could hear Marisol screaming. This time it was different. This time it stamped into her memory. Something she would never forget. Her heart hurt as she ran. The tears leaking from her eyes were cold on her cheeks as she ran. Marisols screams were suddenly cut off and Elena stumbled and fell onto the ground. Pushing herself up she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her dress and picked up her pace again.

The crunch of leaves and twigs under her feet were soon all she could hear. Her hands hurt and her face hurt from bushes slapping her face. Pausing Elena glanced around in panic. Her lungs hurt, knees shaking. For a second she thought she had heard something. Her heart took off once again. Terror giving her the power to push her legs further into the woods.

Elena licked her dry lips and spotted a large tree that had a hole in the trunk large enough for her to fit in. "Thank you Lord.." Elena whispered as she moved over to it and crawled inside. The vast inside startled her. Finding she could stand she noticed a piece of bark the size of the entry way. Covering the hole with it she turned. Carvings after carvings on the inside decorated the inside. D.L.S. caught her attention above the door. She fingered the name for a second before tilting her head back. Above her head were shelves carved out of the wood. A few bags sat on the inside and a couple jars of clear liquid. She placed her bag on one of the shelves and sat down to catch her breath.

Sitting there for a long while she thought she heard foot steps. Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened to the outside world. Pulling her knees to her chest she watched the door. Foot steps were indeed what she heard. Elena covered her mouth as she listened to them walk around the tree trunk and pause before the make shift door.

Her insides were screaming in terror as the door wiggled and a pair of black pants and boots on the other side appeared. Closing her eyes she buried her face into her knees. Tears forming in her eyes immediately and terrible silent sobs wracked through her body.

After a moment of silence Elena slowly pulled her head up and found familiar cerulean blue eyes staring back at her.

* * *

**I know it's a bit short but I promise we will be getting the ball rolling. This chapter was just very heart breaking to me. I cried while I wrote it. **

**Please REVIEW. Let me know what you think. =]**


	2. Chapter 2

**I told you I would update quickly. I really like this story line. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do. Please review!**

* * *

Sitting_ there for a long while she thought she heard foot steps. Her heart hammered in her chest as she listened to the outside world. Pulling her knees to her chest she watched the door. Foot steps were indeed what she heard. Elena covered her mouth as she listened to them walk around the tree trunk and pause before the make shift door._

_Her insides were screaming in terror as the door wiggled and a pair of black pants and boots on the other side appeared. Closing her eyes she buried her face into her knees. Tears forming in her eyes immediately and terrible silent sobs wracked through her body._

_After a moment of silence Elena slowly pulled her head up and found familiar cerulean blue eyes staring back at her._

* * *

"Um.. Hello there." The face that stared back at her startled her. He didnt look like a bandit. He was too handsome to be a bandit. She had always assumed bandits looked like the beggars in the streets. Elena rubbed her puffy red eyes and sniffed.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Her voice squeaked out of her. His face turned from confusion and wonder to concerned. He leaned to his right and glanced past the tree into the thicket.

"Are people chasing you? Are you a run away slave?" Elena nodded and then shook her head no.

"Some people attacked our caravan and my nanny told me to run. I found this spot and..Im scared." He watched her face for a second and sat down on the ground thinking. His hands found a leaf and he began to pick it apart.

"Did you see any of them? These people that attacked the caravan?" Elena stared at him like he had two heads. If she had seen them they would have seen her.

"Um No. She told me not to look..to run and then she...she started screaming and they chased her. I think Mam..." She paused he wouldnt understand why she called her nanny Mamisol. Shifting her weight inside the tree trunk she fisted her dress in her small hands. The stress of never seeing her nanny again starting to creep up. "Marisol got them to chase her and I ran."

"I see. How old are you?" He glanced over at her. Elena noted he had to be in his teenage years. He was oddly pale though. His bright blue eyes shinning even in the shade of the afternoon tree. His hair stark black against his skin and hidden by a black cap. He wasnt a slave she could tell that much. He was too clean.

"Im 8. My name is Elena..Elena Gilbert." His eyes snapped to her and his mouth fell. He leaned over and he stared into her face.

"Elena.. You have to listen to me and you have to understand what I am telling you. My..my father. He is the one who ordered the attack on your caravan. You cant go to any of the near by plantations .You cant go into town. I dont know if you know about Mystic Falls. But he's one of the leaders here. If he finds you, if anyone else finds you. It wont be pleasant. Do you understand?" Elena stared at him confused. What was going on?

"What does he want and why did he hurt my nanny?" Anger began to boil in her chest. He was related to the monster who wanted to inflict pain on her. How could she trust him?

"Look you have to trust me. I will keep you safe. But..I..I dont know when Ill be able to get you out or if it will be safe to get you out. The war has made it to Mystic Falls."

Elena finally understood. "Your father is a slave owner isnt he?" The boy nodded slowly a frown plastered on his lips.

"Elena..I know this is hard for you to understand but you're going to have to come with me. Do you know how to pretend?" He asked her watching her face.

Elena slowly nodded after tucking a stray lock of hair out of her face. "Like Im a cowboy?" His lips twitched into a smile.

"Yes, sort of. You're going to have to pretend. Im not sure for how long. But yes. You're going to have to pretend to be a slave..I dont know how long though.."

"What's your name?" Elena asked quietly. He smiled slowly.

"My name is Damon Salvatore." Elena glanced up at the initials carved into the bark.

"You made this hiding place didnt you Damon?" He smiled a soft smile and nodded.

"Yea I did. Ive..Ive been sneaking slaves on my fathers plantation out for a few years. Only a few at a time.. It's been getting tougher and tougher though. But. Elena. You need a new name. A name that wont get you killed."

Elena swallowed and clutched her necklace. "Marisol." He smiled a sad smile. He took off his hat and ran his hands through his hair thinking.

"You look spanish enough. Dark hair, dark eyes. It'll do. Come with me Marisol." Elena stood to grab her bag and he shook his head. "Leave it. It'll be safe here. The necklace too. If anyone sees it..they will think you stole it."

Elena pulled the gold chain off and placed it in the bag and pushed it into a corner of a shelf and moved a piece of wood infront of it. Just in case.

Elena crawled out of the trunk and stood. Dusting herself off she finally got a good look at him. He was rather tall and lean. His white sleeves rolled up over his forearms. It was untucked and held some grass stains on it. Elena sighed and glanced down.

"What's going to happen when we get to the plantation?"

Damons eyebrows came together. "Im going to tell him I bought you for my mother."

Elena could hear the strain in his voice. She didnt want to ask. She would find out soon enough.

Elena followed after him. She knew the etiquette a slave was supposed to carry. Her own bringing up had shown her the world with what they lived. Her father didnt have slaves back in Massachusetts but her grandmother south of here did. Her father had been apart of the war effort and had sent her south to her grandmother for safe keeping. He wasnt a well liked man in Mystic Falls. For what she didnt know yet but she was sure she would find out. With the sudden passing of her grandmother she didnt have a safe place anymore. Her cousin John had kicked her and her nanny out sending them back north.

Damon glanced over his shoulder at her. "It'll be okay. Just try your best and stay quiet."

The trees finally broke after a while and she could see along the fields slaves working in tall grass. Her heart clenched as one of the men with whips cracked one over the heads of some women not to far away.

Elena took her gaze from the fields and stared at the back of Damon's muddied shoes. After a long walk up the dirt path he walked her around the house. A boy about her age came tearing around the corner and bumped into Damon. The boy lost his balance and nearly fell until Damon's quick hands shot out and caught him.

Damon rubbed the boys hair and chuckled. "Brother you're home!" The youngster beamed up at him and finally glanced back at Elena who looked down at the ground.

"Who's she?" Damon glanced down at the boy and turned so he could present Elena to him.

"This is Marisol. I bought her for mother. What do you think Stefan?"

The little boy walked over to her and picked up a lock of her hair that had come loose and glanced over her dirty clothes.

"You're going to let her in the house? I dont know if father would like that."

Damon sighed lightly. "Im going to speak with him. Mother needs the help..she's sick Stefan."

Elena wanted to slap the boys hands away from her as he examined her attire but held it in. Boys werent supposed to touch ladies. But she wasnt a lady any longer. She was a slave.

"Damon my boy!" A frail voice came from one of the windows above them caught everyones attention. All three of them tilted their heads back to see a beautiful women leaning out the window. She had the same stark black hair with streaks of grey in it. Her bright blue eyes shown out from her hollow face. She was sick...

"Mother! I've got you..a..present." The womens eyes glanced over to Elena and she smiled a sad smile. She gestured for them to come inside.

"Bring her in so I may speak with her."

Damon nodded and began to walk once more. Elena followed after him and tried to dust herself off and straighten her pony tail a little. A snicker from Stefan came from behind and she frowned but watched the boots infront of her.

Elena didnt really look up so she hadnt looked at the porch or much else but the oak steps. The door opened and they were standing in the back kitchen where three people stood making food. Her eyes found a pair of brown eyes staring at her from near the counter. A girl about her age stood wearing a grey outfit with a white apron, her sleeves rolled up and a large cutting knife in her hand. The girl smiled a meek smile at her and went back to cutting carrots atop her little stool.

"Damon darling you know I dont need the help." A voice came from the door into the main part into the house. She swept into the room like nothing was wrong but Elena could see a napkin in her hand that she was trying to fist into a tiny ball.

Damon came to stand next to Elena and touched her shoulder. "Mother this is Marisol. She's perfect, knows all the etiquette needed for you. "

Elena picked up her skirt and curtsied and stood straight. His mother came to stand before her, a delicate bony finger came and pulled her chin up lightly. Elena gazed up at the women who smiled lightly at her.

"You are a pretty little girl. Where's your mother?" Elena watched her face, she could see concern written in the planes of her face.

"She died when I was 3. I dont really remember her." Elena glanced down at her shoes and placed her hands infront of her clutching them lightly.

"That's a pity. Well, Im going to have..lets see." Damons mother turned to see Bonnie standing on the stool cutting carrots.

"Bonnie, could you put that down and help get little Marisol here cleaned up and show her to the house maids quarters?" The little girl set the knife down and hopped off the stool and came over and curtsied. Her shining brown eyes found Elena's and she smiled.

"Yes Mistress Liliana." Bonnie answered lightly and grabbed Elena's hand. Elena glanced up at Damon who nodded as she was pulled along after Bonnie.

_next day_

Elena opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling. She could hear everyone getting ready. Sitting up from her cot she rubbed her eyes. Glancing around the room she saw 5 others pulling on their clothes and fixing their hair into the bonnets. This was real..wasnt it.

"Come on Marisol. We need to get to our chores." Pushing herself to get dressed she finally did. Her chores went by rather quickly and werent as hard as she thought they would be. Distract the chickens with feed, collect the eggs. Go to the garden to collect some herbs and vegetables then hit the kitchens to make warm milk that one of the male slaves had gotten earlier that morning. Bonnie had stared at her like she was a new born baby as she tried to crack an egg.

"Have you ever cooked before?" Elena's heart stopped when she shook her head slowly no.

"Oh,..are you a bad cook Marisol?" Elena nodded slowly and looked down at the floor ashamed. She thought cooking would be easy considering she had watched Marisol plenty of times cook for her. But this was different. She had never held a knife before much less crack an egg.

"Im sorry Bonnie..I thought I would do okay at this. I had watched the older ladies do it before but..I just.." Elena stopped talking and Bonnie smiled lightly at her. Her sure hands took up what Elena was doing and she handed Elena an egg.

"Come on, do as I do." Bonnie tapped the egg lightly on the counter and took both halves and opened it above the iron stove flame. The egg dropped onto the iron skillet and began to sizzle. Elena copied her and smiled brightly at her accomplishment.

"I did it!" Elena clapped and was startled when the back door slammed open and a tall hard looking man came into the room. Bonnie stopped smiling and turned and curtsied. Elena followed suit and did the same.

"Bonnie. Who's that?" The tall man set down his shot gun near the door and made his way over. His hard emerald green eyes staring down at Elena He was rather large, he towered over the pair of girls.

"Master Giuseppe her name is Marisol. Master Damon bought her yesterday. Mistress Liliana told me to show her the chores."

Giuseppe stared at Elena for a long moment and turned. "Damon Salvatore get your ass down here this second!" His booming voice made both girls jump. Bonnie looked worried but stared at his shoes.

Damon came barreling into the kitchen and spotted Elena. His eyes found his fathers. "Yes father?"

"You bought another slave for your mother without asking MY permission?" Giuseppe's hand slammed onto the table causing Bonnie and Elena to flinch. Damon stood tall and proud his face hard.

"Mother is sick I thought the girl would be useful to her." Damon held no fear in him as Giuseppe made his way around the counter to stand about a foot away from Damon.

"It's another mouth to feed and here you are acting like you run this house hold." His hand snapped up to slap Damon but Liliana came rushing into the room.

"Darlings! What a beautiful morning!" Liliana smiled brightly and Giuseppe let his hand fall to his side.

"Go boy." Giuseppe's eyes found his wife's and he smiled a tight smile. Elena felt a little relief. This man at least had respect for his wife. He took her in his arms and kissed her cheek lightly.

"How are you feeling this morning Lily?" Bonnie tugged on Elena's sleeve and began to cook once more in silence.

The couple left the room and Elena felt so much better.

Bonnie glanced at Elena and whispered lightly. "That was scary.."

Elena nodded, her heart was just now slowing in her chest. "Yes..yes it was.."

Elena watched as Bonnie pulled the egg out of the pan. It looked a bit over cooked so she put it on the bottom. After a while a stack of eggs and bacon were made. They carried them out into the dining room and set them on the table along with a loaf of bread and jam. They disappeared outside to go sweep the large wrap around porch next.

"I hope he lets you stay Marisol.." Bonnie whispered as she picked up a broom and handed Elena the other one.

"Yea..Me too. Im scared.." Elena took the broom in her hand and began to sweep on the other side of the porch. What was going to happen to her?

"I bet he doesnt. " A young boys voice startled the pair of girls. They both looked up to see Stefan leaning against the side of the house with his arms crossed. They didnt know what to say. He was the Masters son. So they just continued their work ignoring that he was there.

"He could send you out to the fields. Or sell you. Better yet kill you. The dogs need feeding." Elena's eyes grew wide as she swept the dusty floor. She knew not to look up or respond to him.

"Stefan go pester someone else." Damon's voice came around the corner. His eyes hard and stern as he shook his head at Stefan. He wore his white shirt tucked this time into his pants, no cap and black suit pants with shiny black shoes.

"But Damon I was just trying to scare her a little." Damon rolled his eyes and pointed.

"Go Stefan. Tyler is supposed to be here soon with Matt for your lessons. Go get washed up and eat breakfast."

Damon watched as Stefan kicked the ground and shoved his hands into his pockets. A pout on his face. "You're no fun Damon." Stefan stuck his tongue out and walked around the house.

Damon smiled suddenly at the pair of girls as soon as Stefan was around the corner.

"He said you could stay. I was listening to him and my mother talk. It's okay now. Just do your chores." Damon smiled lightly and walked away.

Bonnie stared at the back of Damon like he was crazy. "He must fancy you Marisol. He usually doesnt talk to the slaves unless he absolutely has to."

Elena watched him leave and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie sighed lightly and swept and paused. "He's ..." she mouthed 'kinda mean' "and one time..I saw him dragging a slave into the woods with a shovel. I think he buried him in the woods after he killed him."

Elena's eyes grew wide. No she had it all wrong but she had to act like she was scared. But had he ever really hurt another slave before?

"That's scary.." Bonnie nodded and sighed. "Im glad you're here none the less... Mistress Liliana has been sick for a long time."

Elena turned the corner and continued to sweep along the side of the house alone. '_Well Im here to stay..and it seems Im safe enough for now_.' Her mental voice pitched in. ' _Wonder how long I will be here_?"

* * *

**Well that chapter came along fast! Ha. I will prolly crank another one out shortly. I just didnt want this to be oober long. What's all going on and whats all going on with her father and the Salvatores? who knows. I do! lol but you guys will see it all play out soon. Soon we are going to skip a few years in time. Hope you guys are in for the ride with me. =]**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Well this chapter we are jumping ahead in time 8 years. I want to get this ball rolling. **

* * *

_Damon smiled suddenly at the pair of girls as soon as Stefan was around the corner._

_"He said you could stay. I was listening to him and my mother talk. It's okay now. Just do your chores." Damon smiled lightly and walked away._

_Bonnie stared at the back of Damon like he was crazy. "He must fancy you Marisol. He usually doesnt talk to the slaves unless he absolutely has to."_

_Elena watched him leave and shrugged. "What do you mean?"_

_Bonnie sighed lightly and swept and paused. "He's ..." she mouthed 'kinda mean' "and one time..I saw him dragging a slave into the woods with a shovel. I think he buried him in the woods after he killed him."_

_Elena's eyes grew wide. No she had it all wrong but she had to act like she was scared. But had he ever really hurt another slave before?_

_"That's scary.." Bonnie nodded and sighed. "Im glad you're here none the less... Mistress Liliana has been sick for a long time."_

_Elena turned the corner and continued to sweep along the side of the house alone. 'Well Im here to stay..and it seems Im safe enough for now.' Her mental voice pitched in. ' Wonder how long I will be here?"_

* * *

Elena stood in the gardens of her home. The Victorian house stood with charm and beauty. The white exterior was clean and looked freshly painted. Pots of plants hung by hooks off the covering to the porch. Her father and brother stood in their work clothes on the porch holding each other and waving. Picking up her skirts she began to run towards them, a smile breaking across her face. The ground rocked under her feet when she passed the entrance to the garden. The house shook at its foundation causing the windows to explode and smoke and fire to billow out of the sides. Elena's knees buckled under her feet and opened her mouth to scream nothing came out. In utter horror she watched as the house began to crumble around them crushing the pair of men under the great porch. The smoke shot out towards her surrounding her.

Elena opened her eyes and found she couldnt see anything. Eyes filled with water as she covered her mouth and coughed. Smoke billowed through the cracks in the door and a bright light on the other side alarmed her. "Fire.." She muttered and coughed once again.

Glancing around the room everyone else was still sleeping. "Wake up everyone! Fire!" Women rolled over and someone threw a pillow at her but she stood and threw the near by window open letting the smoke out. They were on the bottom floor in the back of the main house. Smoke filtered out and Elena screamed bloody murder making everyone sit up in their beds. Suddenly the women were bumping into each other and tossing things out of the window. Elena tossed her dress and shoes out the window before trying to help one of the elderly women out.

Suddenly, Damon stood at the window his hair was a mess and his shirt was open. Alarmed he took charge and began barking orders. "Everyone out of the room! Out the window now!" He tried to grab Elena's hands but she swatted them away and turned to help one of the others out the window. Elena was nearly the last one out when the door fell off its hinges letting smoke and fire into the room. A scream on the other side of the fire sent chills up her spine, her head whirled around and Damon stood frozen with his arms out waiting for Elena.

"Your mother Damon!" Elena turned to grab a blanket and throw it over herself but Damon wrapped his arms around her and yanked her through.

"Mistress No! Damon let me go!" He pulled her out and carried her away from the house as she kicked and screamed. That was her job. To take care of the Mistress of the Manor and she had failed. Slaves were running around the house like chickens with their heads cut off. Some were tossing buckets of water onto the porch to no avail. Screams from the inside of the house echoed through the night. Damon hadnt let her go he was clutching her to him like she was a life preserver. One of the slaves ran into the house to try and get to his mother but ran out coughing and patting his clothes.

"Dey's no way ta get ta her Masta Day-mon!" He coughed as trotted over to her. One of the elder women stood with her hands up praying in a language Elena didnt understand.

Dawn broke and the house was in cinders. Flames peeked out from the rubble every now and then. The slaves all stood watching, some went to the fields to do what they only knew how to do. Other stood waiting for orders on what to do next. No one knew really what to do. Master Giuseppe had been out of town this night. And with his absence the house was in shambles. Stefan found Damon sitting near the house maids. His hair was a mess and his face was covered in ash and soot. The black ash on his face made his hard angry emerald eyes stand out in his skull. 5' oclock shadow on his face from not being able to shave that morning made him look like a young man. He was shaking in his boots.

"You didnt save her Damon." Stefan growled clenching his fists next to his sides. His eyes were hard and full of hate as he stared at his brother. Damon stood and turned to him.

"I heard a noise outside and I went to investigate and the house was on fire, I went inside and couldnt get down the hall Stefan. It was full of smoke! I ran around the house and saw the women trying to get out. What else was I supposed to do Stefan?!"

"Like I believe you?! Why the hell would they be more important that mother, or me for crying out loud Damon?" Stefan's eyes filled with angry tears as he shoved Damon. Damon caught his balance and straightened his shirt and held his hands up.

"Stefan I.."

Everyone turned towards the road upon hearing a bell from the main gate. A line of men riding on horses headed to the house at top speed. Giuseppe leading the pack, a shot gun in hand. His eyes wide. He hopped off his horse and turned to look at the pair of them. He looked like he had been running through the woods, his hair was messy and dirt and mud up to his knees.

"Where's your mother. Where is my Liliana?" Giuseppe's voice shook, his hands shaking as he grabbed Stefan's shoulder.

Neither one of the brothers could answer him. They both just turned their heads to the smoking embers. Giuseppe let them go and took a few steps towards where his house once stood. His back stiff from shock and anger. "She..she didnt get out?" One of the slaves on the far side of the house called out. "Master!" He trotted around the house holding what appeared to be a wooden sign with a piece of parchment on it with black ink on it.

"Cant read it me self master but I figure it be important." He muttered as he turned it around. It read. "We havent forgotten. Till the last Salvatore is dead.-J. ."

Giuseppe shook in his boots and reached out and took the sign and screamed as he smashed it to pieces on the ground. " We will rebuild! We will have our revenge! We will kill every last Gilbert and send them to HELL!" He screamed and spit on the sign.

Elena sat on the ground staring at the back of her master with fear in her heart. If he found out who she was..she would surely die.

After a long silence he turned around and stalked over to Damon and Stefan. His green angry eyes on Damon. "Stefan is to stay with the field slaves to run the farms. Bring the house maids on the wagons. We are moving to the boarding house." He closed his eyes for a second, the weight of the world suddenly visible on his features. He straightened his spine and left them to prepair for what was next.

Giuseppe mounted his horse and barked some orders and the men on horses left back the way they came. Stefan turned to glare at Damon.

"Stefan Im sorry." Damon turned running a hand through his hair after offering his apology He didnt expect his brother to accept it. Blue eyes flickered over to the maids who were all still flustered and sitting in a huddle on the grass staring up at him. "Come ladies, we head for the stables..."

Elena opened a window upstairs in the boarding house. It smelled like stale air and musty wood. This was actually a nice change in scenery It was in the middle of the woods and was near a river that flowed. The gardens werent kept very well but she was sure once she got out in them they would look spectacular. The maids had been cleaning since they reached the boarding house just after mid day.

"Marisol, I need you to go outside and beat these rugs." Bonnie called from the hallway. Dusting her hands off she walked into the hall and grabbed two of the hallway rugs and went outside with them. A line had been stung between two trees near the front door. After a few trips to the front she began to beat the rugs thinking to herself.

Damon walked around the outside of the house. He found Elena in the front yard with a broom near by tossing a rug over the line. He watched her for a long moment as she picked up the broom and began to beat the rug. He was 24 now and she was 16. 8 years and he hadnt been able to get her out of the house. His mother had kept her near by at all times after she had gotten to the house. He had assumed she would be safest near her mother, but he hadnt assumed she would grow fond of Elena so much so he wasnt able to "trade" her to someone else and sneak her out.

Damons heart hurt thinking of his mother. But she wouldnt be sick any longer. She would be at peace. He ran his hands over his face. Maybe now he could keep his promise and get her home where she belonged. Damon took in a deep breath and made his way over to her.

"Marisol.." Elena stopped in mid swing and stared at Damon. He looked rather tired and sad. Frowning she dropped the broom her side.

"Yes Master Damon?" Elena watched him with wide eyes as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I have a question..tell me do you remember your name?" Elena stared at him for a second and glanced around to make sure no one else was within ear shot. Nodding a yes after a second she shifted her weight uncomfortable.

Damon lowered his voice and stepped closer to her. "Elena.." He watched her cheeks turn pink as she looked away from him.

"I havent heard it in so long...it's odd to hear Master." Damon blinked listening to her. He shook his head and glanced around and pulled out a small pouch and handed it to her. His fingers brushed hers.

"It's what you left in the tree. Dont look at it, dont open the pouch. Hide it. I havent forgotten my promise..I'll get you out." He smiled softly at her and turned and walked away. Elena stared after him and bit her bottom lip.

* * *

**We are going to see the family slowly break apart, and watch the boys father slowly decend into madness with the death of his wife. And Stefan wont be a nice guy in this either guys. Just so ya know :p**

**Reviews show ya care! **


End file.
